


it was nice meeting you

by black_norse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, Coulson the manager, Daisy Johnson as Taylor Swift, Daisy is a Popstar, F/M, From friends to lovers, Hiding Feelings, Mack and Hunter are her bodyguards, POV First Person, a dekesy fic after all, like very close
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_norse/pseuds/black_norse
Summary: Country's best-selling female popstar Daisy Johnson meets a random stranger named Deke Shaw and gets close with him during her career hiatus.
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	it was nice meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> First Person POV from Daisy Johnson
> 
> This is what I've been working on for couple of days. Imma update this as fast as possible. Next update would be for the next two weeks because the final chapters are holiday-themed and might be nice to publish them at the right time.

**READ: Daisy Johnson wins big at the GRAMMYs **

**ARTICLE BY BILLBOARD**

Nothing but the flashing lights and flickering cameras filled my vision as I made my way down the red carpet bringing my 4 trumpet shaped awards, as you call it, the Grammy award, but I call them trumpets. I remember when I was 19 when I first won these, I call them the trumpets that I blew it in front of the audience while I’m telling my victory speech. I was very happy back then, winning these awards, meeting the paparazzi, having a sold-out concert, those were very big deal before. But now, I just need time and space.

“Daisy Johnson!!” a woman, wearing pink dress, holding an ET mic greeted at me as I walked towards her. “Four-time grammy winner, how does it feel?”

“Great.” I answered, giving a smile. “I’m very thankful.”

“Of course, you should. Congratulations!!” she spoke in a happy tone.

“Wow, thank you.” I grinned. She pointed the mic back at her.

“Also, this gold dress you’re wearing, it’s so amazing. Wow!!”

“Thanks.” I nodded my head.

“So, tell us how you’re gonna celebrate your victory tonight?” she asked eagerly. “I’m sure you’re gonna walk home with more than just trophies tonight. You’re gonna walk home with men.”

Then I didn’t respond. A tiny room of awkwardness filled this part of the hall. I took a peek of the camera they used for the interview before giving her a short reply. “Uhm…no.” I scoffed, nodded my head.

“No.” I echoed. What she said was very ridiculous, but I kept calm and tried my best to say out the right words. “I’m not gonna bring men. I’m gonna go to an art museum and drink coffee.” I half-smiled.

“So, no men allowed?”

“Uh-huh.”

Then the rest of the conversation, she asked me about my celeb friends and hanging out with them backstage. And thank god, that was the only interview on the red carpet I did, I don’t wanna answer their ridiculous questions. I walked slowly stopping every meter, facing at the cameras while carrying my four awards, ‘cause you can’t hold all four. I can’t even make the pose I made earlier on the pre-show, where I show the different sides of my gold dress. The flickering lights of camera are just hurting my eyes.

_“Daisy!!”_

_“Daisy, face the camera.”_

I keep hearing them calling my name, and I tried to face every camera I see there. These trumpets are really the heaviest that I’ve carried this day. Help me god.

_“Daisy, how does it feel to be the talk of the night?”_

A man shouted from afar, asked me. A better question than what the woman asked to me last time, but I still ignored him. I was surprised when my celeb friends didn’t join me for my photoshoot here in the red carpet. Guess it’s just me celebrating the night, afterparties aren’t my thing these days. I am just one step away from stepping out from the red carpet when I saw my bodyguards waiting for me on the glass door, they must’ve arrived so fast, I just called them a few minutes ago. The traffic outside wasn’t very heavy then. The cameras are still facing towards me even though the new celebrities are posing in the red carpet, man, give me a break.

“Thank god, you’re here.” I sighed a breath of relief.

“We arrived here as early as we can.” Mack said, walking with me on my left side. “The traffic was just easy to handle.”

“How are you feeling?” Hunter asked me. “You look tired.” he didn’t look at me as we are walking together facing the glass door we’re about to open.

“Nah, I’m fine.”

We aren’t near outside yet, but I can see the flashes of cameras blinking outside, the glass door must’ve cleaned properly that’s why I can really see it outside. My two bodyguards opened the door for me, then I hear my name called anywhere, the loud sound of shuttered cameras in front of me, I kept on blinking my eyes.

“Out of our way, please.”

“Ms. Johnson need space.”

This building has poor security, why would they let a paparazzi invade the exit? If it wasn’t for Mack and Hunter, I would be pushed by the paparazzi, and I’d be stuck there. I tried looking down on the ground to avoid the flashes. I didn’t mind our walk, luckily, we were already near the limo. Hunter opened the car and stepped in first so that he could sit on the furthest side. I was next to enter, and sat between them, on the middle seat, guarded by my two bodyguards.

“Sorry, ma’am.” Hunter shook his head and blinked his eyes many times. “We forgot to give you your shades there. Also, the hoodie.”

“It’s okay.” I touched his right hand. “At least, we’re here now.” the car cooler was pointed on me. I rested my head on the pillow behind me. Mack gave me my black hoodie and wore it. Hunter also gave me my shades which I wore it too. Now, I’m comfortable with my wear.

“Congratulations, Daisy.” May greeted me, still facing her eyes on the road as she drives slowly because the paparazzi is blocking our way. “Four Grammy awards, huh.”

“Thank you.” I responded lightly. “I wasn’t expecting this big. I only won one Grammy award for my previous album.”

“But look at you now. You won four Grammy awards, eight BBMAs, five VMAs, if I counted correctly. Also, it’s only eight months and your album already sold 9 million records in the US alone, wow.” Coulson, my manager who also sat beside May, faced at me. “We’re very proud of you.”

“I’m sure you are.”

He was like a father for me since I signed my contract on SHIELD Records. In fact, he was always there for me, SHIELD Records are a family to me. I rose to stardom at 18, with my first single hit number one already and my first album. All of this, I did it for my mama and papa who weren’t here anymore. I was inspired to do more music, but now, it’s more than music. I have to deal with celeb drama happening around here. Every time I check my phone, I always see my names on headlines.

“So, how are you gonna celebrate the night?” Mack asked me. “Afterparty?”

“No.” I shook my head. “I wanna celebrate it myself.”

Celebrate myself by going in this underrated art museum in this city I always go to whenever I attend on an award ceremony. I don’t go to afterparties, especially now, the afterparty will be at Ruby Hale’s mansion, who I had a recent ‘beef’ with.

“Art museum again?” Mack raised his tone.

“Yes. But first, I wanna dress with my favourite night outfit. Drop me first on the penthouse please.”

“Sure, do.”

We were busy talking in the car that we didn’t realized that we already drove away from the paparazzi. Thank God. It was already late at night, but we encountered a moderate traffic here. I’m not surprised, this is Los Angeles after an awards show. I have ten penthouses, one of them is just a hundred meters away from where we are. I’m not only known from my music; the locals call me the ‘Penthouse Queen’ for preferring a penthouse over a mansion. I guess I just love the city view from a tall building.

The limo was so dark and quiet that I fell asleep for the rest of the duration of the trip. The last thing I saw is a red traffic light in front of our car but now, they’re nudging my head to wake me up because we’re now at the basement parking lot.

“Oh, we’re here.” I spoke with my weak voice.

“Yeah, duh.” Hunter muttered. “Now, get your butt moving. I’m stuck here.”

I was still wearing my shades. I blinked many times clear up the debris covering my eyes while I was asleep. I was silent going out of the car and they walked with me towards the golden elevator where it leads us straight to the penthouse.

Mack pressed the button for the elevator and went in as it opened. As usual, I was standing at the middle, Mack and Hunter are near the elevator doors while Coulson and May were behind me. This travels three seconds per floor. I can feel my body pushed to the bottom as the elevator went up rapidly. It was one minute and a few second standing here and it felt like the force of this planet’s gravity is twice as big. I can feel the elevator stop when I stopped feeling that force. The door slid sidewards and showed me my living room lit by gold chandeliers, yellow couches, a table between them with a bowl of fake fruits placed above, feels like home…of my LA stay. I have many places so I call them home sweet homes.

“We’ll wait here.” Hunter said. “While you dress.”

“Okay.”

The smell of lemon scent of the air freshener hung above the room air conditioner, that feels nice. The gold curtains covering the glass windows so that the paparazzi can’t get a pic of me. Boo. I pulled my room key from my purse, oh it’s room keys, I forgot. And there are ten of them, dammit. This was my first penthouse ever, so the first key worked, and it opened to my bedroom full of paintings of daisies, my bed arranged by me before I went away. I didn’t have much time to stop by my bed and went through my closet and took off my high heels which made my feet swell for like hours. I opened the third cabinet which are full of black clothes. I grabbed my t-shirt without a print on it and this black jogger pants I love to wear at night and changed my clothed before I re-applied my hoodie and shades. I wore my favorite rubber shoes, the Nike one.

“Okay, I’m ready.” I told them as I popped out from the door and saw them sitting on the couches. “Let’s go.”

And they stood up and assembled as faster as I’ve expected. They were just resting on the couch and talking about something I don’t know because I was inside but wow, they’re snappy as hell. Mack and Hunter immediately formed their bodyguard positions on my side. I can’t tell about the others, they’re behind.

Our position on the elevator was almost the same, it’s just that Coulson and May are in front of me because they’re behind me before, so that leaves my two bodyguards at the back. The elevator moved down so fast that I felt like I’m about to float or fly here, but I’m used to riding elevators.

We were quite on the way down, maybe we’re just very exhausted from the awards show earlier. But I’m the most exhausted I can tell, just wondering why they are quieter than me. When we walked out from the elevator, we didn’t change our arrangement. My bodyguards just moved a little forward for us to be aligned. I don’t really ask my bodyguards to just leave me alone and stop following me for a mean time, but they’re very close friends to me, and I don’t want them to feel bad on me or something. It’s just that I need more space. Space. I only did that to them like twice or thrice in my career when I’m in a bad mood. I had the urge to do this since I’m now sitting in the middle of them in the dark limousine.

“Mack? Hunter?”

They both looked at me. Kidding. I don’t have the urge really. How do I do this?

“Uhmm…”

I paused for a bit of a moment, trying to think of what I’ll tell them.

“Look, I would love for you two to stay by my side. But…I’d rather do this alone.”

“Daisy, this can be dangerous, maybe there’s a nearby paparazzi there.”

“No, Hunter. There will be not. An art museum doesn’t let a paparazzi go in there, duh…” I muttered.

“Are you sure about that?” Mack asked me.

I just nodded my head for a yes.

“Daisy, this is risky.” Melinda said.

“I’ll be fine, May.” I responded. I know Coulson also has to say something because he turned his head on me but I nudged his shoulder and he didn’t talk. “Sir, don’t worry about me. I already done this before.”

Coulson sighed. “Hmm…okay.” then he looked back again at the front side. Right now, May is driving as fast as earlier since the streets aren’t much loaded than before. It just took about five minutes for us to arrive at my favorite art museum on LA. It was just a big compound with a single story only and the very white color of this building is the highlight because even though it’s night time, it’s still white. Of course, there are lights above the wall to show that it’s white.

Hunter opened his car door for me to go out. He stared at me. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay, just wear your outfit properly and make sure not everybody recognizes you there.”

“I’ll text you later when I need you to pick me up.”

Hunter nodded his head before I walked away. Every time I go here, I always struggle with these stairs on the way to the entrance. Good thing I’m wearing sneakers, it makes my work easier but my feet are still achy from walking with these heels for hours.

“Celebrity or not, you still pay 10 dollars for every hour you stay here.” the man in front of me strictly warned me. I was one of the three goers here and they didn’t even recognize me. “Rules are rules.”

It was the fifth time I went here and also the third time I met this strict guard who I always talk to because his work shift is Sunday midnight. Though I haven’t asked for his name yet. “Congrats.” he lipped at me and half-smiled.

_“Thanks.”_

I wanna say it but I don’t want to hear my name called by a random person because they found my voice familiar. I just nodded my head and drop my bill on his desk.

“Happy viewing.”

Then I walked inside and saw a little number of people walking around and observed the paintings hung on the walls. A little number but a little bit of bigger since it’s almost one in the morning. Who visits here in the middle of the night?

I looked around to view the paintings, but my favorite spot was the west side of the building where they display paintings of flowers. Since I am here now, I just walked slowly while examining the artworks here. This feels nicer than attending to someone’s afterparty and get drunk. Next thing that happens, I don’t remember what happened that night. Of course, that won’t happen. I’m not drinking, unless these paintings of alcoholic beverages can make you drunk.

I explored all of the sections before visiting my favorite spot. They say it’s better to save the best for last so I went for it. I saw beautiful paintings of different flowers, the scientific name of each of them, and the artist, written below the painting. Then I met this man again. I recognize him with his slight long hair and he’s wearing a hoodie and a beanie…again. But now, it’s color white he’s wearing and blue jeans. For the third time, I met him.

“It’s you again?” I asked him from afar. The man turned back and looked at me.

“Oh, you didn’t go to the afterparty?”

“No.” I shook her head. “Why are you here? Are you-”

“Following you?” he interrupted, pulling a ridiculed look on his face. “Jesus Christ, no.”

He slid his palm through his head. “Sorry I scared you a bit.” he scoffed.

“Sorry for misunderstanding.” I spoke softly. “So, you kept your schedule?”

“Yeah.” he responded, pulling down his hood. “I already told you, I visit here every Sunday late night. It’s a coincidence we met here on the west side instead of the north side.”

“You like flowers?”

“Nah.” he smirked. “But I’m bored so I went here.”

“Ahhh…” I nodded my head. “So, we’re gonna talk about the beauty of flowers here?”

“I don’t know.” he shrugged his shoulders. “What about talk about other stuffs?”

He paused for a moment, scratching his head. “Like the Grammys.” he pointed his finger on me and smiled. “Congratulations, by the way. Four Grammys that’s crazy!!”

“Thanks.”

We were the only ones there on that room. We were staring at each other right now. But what did I come here for? The paintings. I walked towards the painting behind the man and admire the beauty of the daisies in the painting.

“Your favorite, huh?” I heard him at the back. “You’re named after that.”

“Yes.”

The room was quiet for a minute while my eyes are on the painting. I took off my shades for a while to see its true colors. It wasn’t so dark after all. I could imagine the white flower smiling at me with its nice-looking petals and it occupied most of the space, the rest were green.

Then I forgot that I wasn’t alone here.

“Uhm…it was nice meeting you, Daisy but…” he paused. “I’m about to go now, it’s getting late.”

I turned back immediately to stop him from taking a step away. “Wait.”

Then he stopped. “Hmm?”

“You can’t just leave me here.” I said, clicking my tongue. “That’s it. We talked then we part ways?”

He looked at the floor for a second before replying. “Yes.” he replied. “This is LA. You meet celebrities and that’s normal. I met you, a famous singer, celebrity, and you’re on of the bunch of celebrities I’ve met. And not a big deal, I just met a famous person.”

I didn’t respond for a moment and wait for him to talk more. But he didn’t. He just waited for me to talk. “You sound very calm, eh?” I grinned. “Whenever I meet a stranger, they panic and they go…”

“I just met a famous person, blah blah blah.” I imitated the reaction of one of my die-hard fans. But as I observed, everyone who sees me goes like that too. “But you…You’re an unusual stranger I’ve met. We get to talk, interact each other. I remember you now, you’re the guy who paid for me last time we met. I forgot my wallet that time. And that’s a nice thing.”

“Uhmm…” he sighed. “You’re welcome?” he looked at the floor again, and moved his left foot around.

“This is the third time we’ve met each other, right? Why don’t we get to know each other?”

I spent minutes talking to this guy and I didn’t bother to ask him something.

“Wait, what’s your name, again?”

“Deke.” he responded quickly.

Now my brain should not forget that. I’m bad at names.

“Oh.” I nodded my head. “Right.”

“Deke, listen.”

“Yeah?” he switched his eyes back to me and stopped playing with his feet.

“Can we go out and have some coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day :)


End file.
